memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
European classical music
Classical music is a term referring to ecclesiastical and concert music originating in Europe from the 2nd millennium AD whose traditions later spread throughout Earth. Earth opera is part of classical music. ( ) At regular intervals, concerts of classical music were held aboard the , usually in Ten Forward. ( ) National Anthems :Parts of the American National Anthem ( ) were heard in when the American flag was brought in. :Parts of the French National Anthem ([[wikipedia:La Marseillaise|''La Marseillaise]]) were heard when the crew was seeing Q's Napoleonic creatures for the first time in .'' :Neither piece was played by characters in the episode or heard by the protagonist but were part of the soundtrack of the episodes, which is why they are presented as italicized background information here. Unidentified classical music :There are still several pieces of classical music heard in ''Star Trek that we were not able to identify yet. Here is a listing of those pieces and any information that could be gathered:'' * The illusionary ballet music heard in , when Jean-Luc Picard encounters the female crew member of the dancing in a cargo bay. * The violin melody played by Data as Sherlock Holmes on the holodeck at the beginning of . * The music box melodies played by Rishon Uxbridge's ( ) and Janet Brooks' ( ) music boxes. * The Johannes Brahms piano etude Geordi La Forge plays for a few moments, before he decides to play classical guitar music, shortly before Leah Brahms enters his quarters for the first time in . * The music played by the woodwind quintet, consisting of Data (oboe), Jenna D'Sora (flute), Keiko O'Brien (clarinet) and two other crew members (playing bassoon and horn) after the teaser of . * The two pieces of classical music Harry Kim plays on his clarinet after the teaser of . * The short piece of classical music Harry Kim plays on his clarinet in . * The piece of piano music that Kathryn Janeway listens to in her quarters while reading La Vita Nuova in . Composers of classical music and their works B * Johann Sebastian Bach ** Third Brandenburg Concerto * Ludwig van Beethoven ** Moonlight Sonata ** Piano Sonata Number 8 ** Symphony Number Six ** Symphony Number Nine * Louis Hector Berlioz ** Les Troyens *** Vallon Sonore * Georges Bizet * Johannes Brahms ** Sextet Number 1 ** Hungarian Dances ** Intermezzo op.117 no.1 C *Frederic Chopin **''Barcarolle in F-sharp major'' **''Nocturne in E minor'' **''Prelude Number 4'' **''Trio in G minor'' *Vincenzo de Crescenzo **''Rondine al nido D *Anton Dvorak **''The Slavonic Dances'' G *Gilbert and Sullivan **''HMS Pinafore'' ***''A British Tar'' **''The Pirates of Penzance'' ***''I Am the Very Model of a Modern Major-General'' H *Georg Friedrich Händel **''Passacaglia for Violin and Viola'' *Joseph Haydn **''String Quartet Number 5'' M *Gustav Mahler **''Symphony Number One'' *Felix Mendelssohn Bartholdy **''Wedding March'' *Federico Mompou **''Cancion y Danza Number 6'' *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart **''Eine kleine Nachtmusik'' **''Jupiter symphony'' **''Piano Concerto Number 17'' **''Piano Sonata Number 16'' **''String Quartet Number 19'' **''String Quartet Number 17'' P *Giacomo Puccini **''La bohème'' ***''O, Soave Fanciulla'' ***''Che Gelida Manina'' S * Camille Saint-Saens ** The Dying Swan * Erik Satie ** First Gymnopédie * Domenico Scarlatti ** Sonata in C major * Robert Schumann ** Of Foreign Lands And Peoples * John Philip Sousa ** The Stars and Stripes Forever * Johann Strauss II ** Frühlingsstimmen ** Roses from the South ** The Blue Danube T *Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky **''Symphony Number Four'' V *Giuseppe Verdi **''Rigoletto'' ***''La donna è mobile'' ***''Questa o quella'' ***''Veglia, o donna, questo fiore'' **''Don Carlos'' ***''Dio, che nell'alma infondere'' *Antonio Vivaldi **''The Four Seasons'' W *Richard Wagner **''Bridal Chorus'' External Links *[http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/features/specials/article/21683.html Taking Notes: The Sourced Music of Star Trek] at StarTrek.com Category:Earth music